User blog:Daniel 1939/Scouting for Cards
Hi guys! I'm Daniel 1939, the founder and currently only active admin in this wiki and I wanna share some tips based on my experiences to help out fellow LLSIF players! Comment if any of my tips is useful or not. If there are other tips or info you want to know, feel free to request for another topic you would want me to make a blog of. Okay, so my second post is about Scouting, how and when to scout for cards. Overview Whether you're a Love Live fan or not, when you play the game you'll realize that to be successful, you need cards. And not just Normal or Rare cards, you'll want to get Super Rare and/or even Ultra Rare cards. It's not enough that you master the songs and know how to get the right notes, if you don't have one powerful card or a set of powerful cards, you won't be able to score high enough to get those rewards. You need to scout them, and a wise Regular or Honor Scouting may or may not give you an edge. Reasons Why You Need to Scout *To get cards that'll help you score higher and succeed more in Lives and events. *As a collection. Cards are not only useful, they're great to look at and are something LL fans will want to get. *Cards have special powers that can decide your chances to succeed in Lives. Some cards can give you additional Stamina after going through some combos(necessary to keep you alive when playing a tough song), others can increase the scores you gain. *For more Love Gems. You need cards in order to idolize them and maximize their Bonds, which will unlock their Side Stories and grant you Love Gems. *The purpose of Love Gems and Friend Points. They're there to be spent for cards. *If you can't get cards for events, Scouting is your only option. *You want to get URs? Scouting is YOUR ONLY OPTION. Be wise and lucky to get one. Regular Scouting Regular Scouting offers ONLY Normal and Rare cards, so it seems useless when you're trying to form a formiddable team. For beginners, its a great thing at first because they can get lots of cards and idolize them, which helps in both Scoring and getting Love Gems, but once you've played long enough, you'll come to realize Regular Scouting will no longer be useful. Even so, don't think Regular Scouting won't offer you anything, even after you collected all the R cards of every u's member in every attribute. It's better than having a team of Idols with little scores to give. Plus, you can use the cards for Practicing, necessary for making your Idols more powerful(whilst unlocking Max Lv achievements). Take note that SR and UR cards need a ridiculous amount of cards to "eat" until they've reached their max levels. Also, Regular Scouting is not risky. Friend Points are easy to get, so no worries if you lose all of them. If your first Regular Scouting doesn't give a single R card, don't be sad. Be patient to do another round of about 10 or more Regular Scouting until you get another R card. Honor Scouting So it's come to this. You need SRs. You need URs. You need luck. This is where Honor Scouting comes to play. Be careful, Honor Scouting is a serious business. Not be too careful and you'll end up with 11 R cards and waste a rediculous amount of Love Gems you've saved for so long in one click, without at least getting a single SR card. Why take it so seriously? First, SRs and URs(especially URs) are available in Honor Scouting, it's the only way to get powerful cards, unless you're successful at events but even then you won't get URs and events. Second, 11 Honor Scouting CONSUMES 50 LOVE GEMS. You need to be careful when choosing a specific Scouting because it wastes Love Gems, and Love Gems are not actually easy to get. (In my experience, it took me 6 months to resupply 50 Love Gems after my first attempt at 11 Honor Scouting, it was difficult to get 50 Love Gems again). Don't underestimate 5 Love Gem Honor Scout, you'll more likely end up with one SR card and be tempted to spend more than you originally intended, wasting Love Gems which would've been used for more valuable things like restoring LP and playing Lives to get higher ranks. As such, you need to be wise and have a strategy to get those SRs or URs. Luck isn't enough. Strategy for Honor Scouting Get as Much Love Gems As Possible Start getting and storing as many Love Gems as possible. To be sure that you have a chance of getting a SR(or UR), AVOID 5 LOVE GEM HONOR SCOUTING and focus on 11 Honor Scouting - which costs 50 Love Gems. Choose a Honor Scouting Choose the right Honor Scouting. It's not good to Honor Scout during periods where promos that guarantees at least 1 SR in 11 Honor Scouting aren't guaranteed (take note that promos work ONLY on 11 Honor Scout). It'll be a waste if you do 11 Honor Scouting in non-promo Honor Scouting periods and end up without a single SR or UR card. Avoid Tempting Stuffs Focus first on successful Honor Scouting and getting some SRs before you opt for Limited Scouting and other Scouting that does not guarantee a promo. Don't be tempted on wasting 5 or 50 Love Gems on Scouting that doesn't guarantee one SR and use them instead for storage and/or Live Shows(that way you can get higher ranks and more LP, with increasing chances of getting SRs on events) Other Ways to Get Cards Scouting is the only way to get SRs or URs. However, you can participate in events for SRs. Also keep updated on what's going on in the game. In the rarest occasions(especially major game updates), the game's developers might give free URs or SRs. And be aware of voting events(like the Come Fly With Me event)where voting on certain choices will give you a free UR or SR if your vote ranked as the highest in the game. Found this tip useful? Yes Already did that It's lacking something No Category:Blog posts Category:Daniel1939 Category:Tips